The objective of the proposal is to study the sugar-transport in epithelial cells primarily in the small intestine in experimental diabetes. The effect of prolonged hyperglycemia upon the inducement of intestinal sugar carrier will be further examined. The effect of glucagon upon the sugar transport in the intestinal epithelium will be explored.